flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Tempus Vagari Senara
Tempus Vagari Senara (more commonly known by Travelers as Negative One or just Tempus) is a Traveler in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character * Flurutus: Major Character Personality Tempus has and always will be an easygoing person. He doesn't like to take many risks in life. If he does, he will always only do it for himself, friends, or family. However, while being around the other Travelers he didn't have many friends, he feels like he's making many more outside of it now. Somewhere deep down, he really does care about his mother and his siblings. As a wandering Traveler, he is even more easygoing than he was before, preferring not to take this existence for granted, making sure to understand who he is, and live life the only way he should. Despite seeming like a lazy bum, he is actually the exact opposite. If things puzzle him in anyway, he takes care of it immediately. He would prefer to solve whatever is puzzling him at that very moment and powerful beings in Flurutus are one of the things that can catch his attention almost instantly; they both interest and puzzle him at the same time. Once he has solved his problem, he goes back to resting. Even though it might not seem like it, he feels sort of drained when he doesn't take a little rest for himself. On this long journey he's been on, he has barely gotten any sleep. However, because he's a Traveler and doesn't actually need it, he feels strange when he says he's "tired" once in awhile. Being in the Traveler's space was always so frustrating for him, because he felt as if he was suffocating there. Being out on his own has really brought him closer to who he really is and he wants to experience everything else in the world for himself. He also didn't really like life as a Traveler. In fact, that's the one thing he will always mention if someone asks him about his past. He'll say, "Yeah, Travelers aren't really my style... even though I am one." Tempus always felt he was cursed to be born one. They were all born with such power that it may have ended up overtaking them someday. Tempus was never actually much of a fighter when he lived with them but after moving out, he learned how to fight for himself. He also has a tendency to work out way more now that he's away from home. Since being on that journey, his entire body has become tough as steel. Truthfully, he did this so he wouldn't be mistaken as a Traveler. Background Like all other Travelers, Tempus was created by the original Traveler, Zero. He doesn't recall what number he was. Most Travelers were given a number when they were born. Sadly, he never really committed it to memory. Tempus originally had black hair when he was born, which was strange because his siblings had white hair. Tempus never really minded. This is around the time things changed for him. Shortly after being born and growing around the other Travelers for a bit, he began to understand what his purpose was. Suffice to say, he was displeased with learning what it was. Travelers were a race that did not get involved with affairs of the world because of some sort of self-righteous spittle that his mother told them all. Tempus truly did and always has respected Zero for what she was, his mother. However, he did not like the decision she made for all the Travelers. Tempus felt that all this power and all this emptiness inside of his body and mind was suffocating him. Travelers, in a few words, were becoming immensely suffocating. Despite the fact that his hair was black and he should have, for all intents and purposes, had a black Traveler mark in his eye, he ended up having his mark be white. He eventually came to hate that part of himself too. Tempus really didn't stick close to his fellow Travelers either. In fact, he barely even knew what the Wanderer's Palace looked like, initially. He didn't really even go there as a young kid. Tempus wanted to see the slowly budding world just as his mother had. By the time he turned fifty years old, he ended up leaving. The world was still young then. Still, plenty of things were coming into existence. He ended up going through some sort of existential journey. During that journey, he ended up dying half of his hair white. He had thought he hated that color. After actually trying it on himself, it ended up looking amazing on him. Eventually, with different types of magic, he changed part of his hair white for good. As he began to travel the world, he met with many different beings. One thing was always clear to him: family was important. His journey had truly taught him that family itself was a good thing to have by your side. Family helped you through all the good and bad times. While this meant something to Tempus, he never really fit in with the Travelers. Family was forever, though. This was something he quickly learned this through his travels. Even if he hated his background, they were going to be there forever. Besides, Zero and the other Travelers were wonderful people, it's not really their fault that they were born Travelers. Not even his mother, Zero, could help what she was. She simply created more of her own kind to have a family. He believed that she created all of them so she could spread her love around the world through them. Disappointingly, Tempus knew he wasn't ready to go back to them. He still felt like he had more to discover in the world. His current interest seems to be the sea itself, but he's not too sure why. When his travels are over and enough time has passed, he'll return to his home. Hopefully, by then, his family will have forgiven him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:RPCs Category:Genesis Category:Travelers Category:Unaffiliated Category:Teddyursaa Category:FlurutusSeries